


【月蚀】正文全

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 金主Lay 明星兴，情节纯属虚构，切勿代入真实生活。轻微暴力道具字母预警，注意避雷。





	【月蚀】正文全

晚上七点三十八分，Elip酒店楼下挤满从全国各地赶来的人。红毯一侧架满了各路媒体的长枪短炮，在场的人不约而同地望向红毯尽头，期望着能在第一眼看到今晚电影的主角。

大家翘首以待的重量嘉宾，此刻正坐在那辆漆黑的轿车当中，天色渐黑，车辆的行进速度很快，仿佛与夜色融为了一体。后排的座椅上倚着一名面容精致的男人。刘海在发型师的打理下在额角弯成恰到好处的弧度，左耳的耳钉在不时闪过的车灯下反射出点点亮光，好似今夜天空中闪烁的星星。男人身着一身精心剪裁的黑色西装，熨帖的白色衬衫掖在笔挺的西裤中，勾勒出男人绝好的身材。

目光落在车前的数字显示屏上，七点四十二分，男人略有些急躁地动了动领口黑色的领结，今晚的活动他已经迟到了十几分钟，这与他一贯守时谦逊的形象不太相符。最后这两分钟的车程好像格外漫长，车辆缓缓停在了酒店大堂的拐角处，便有早先等在这里的工作人员迎了上来，男人打开车门，换到了这次主办方准备的红毯车辆上，他的表情是标准的微笑，显示着男人在出道前接受的严格训练水平和专业能力，可是在坐在座位上的时候，身体传来的不适感还是让他皱了皱眉头。

车辆沿着红毯缓缓开去，不到一百米的距离，男人迅速整理好了自己的表情和情绪，在主持人欢迎的话语中拉开了车门。“今天最后一位到场的嘉宾，就是在本次电影中担任男主角的著名演员、歌手和音乐制作人，张艺兴。”

随着主持人的话音落下，红毯尽头传来了粉丝们热烈的尖叫声，一时间现场所有的镜头纷纷对准了这个年纪轻轻就在影视、音乐等诸多领域取得了不俗成绩的年轻人，先前略显冷清的红毯现场此刻充斥着此起彼伏的快门声和闪光灯。

男人接过主持人手中的话筒，“感谢大家的支持和帮助，感谢在本次电影拍摄过程中给我提供了巨大帮助的导演和各位演员前辈，以及我们剧组的各位工作人员，感谢你们辛苦的付出，同时也对今天在场的尊敬的粉丝朋友和媒体朋友说声抱歉，各位久等了，希望大家支持我们的电影。”声音清冽，带着主人随身而来的教养与优雅，引得现场更为热烈的欢呼。

男人顺着工作人员的指引登上电梯，酒店的大厅里聚集着先前得到消息赶来的粉丝和影迷，男人微笑着冲着楼下的人群挥手致意，却在余光瞥见一个倚靠在二楼栏杆处的一个黑色身影时笑容僵硬了一下。

那个身影正是Lay，是他背后的金主，没想到竟然跟到了这次首映典礼上。Lay看着张艺兴一副儒雅禁欲的模样，心中顿时升起一个邪恶的想法。张艺兴看到了男人向自己的方向晃了晃手中的手机，脸上露出一抹坏笑，随后便在手机屏幕上点了些什么。

嗡地一下，张艺兴的身后传来了一阵酥麻的感觉，仿佛电流流过，刺激着那处私密而柔软的地方，突然的快感让他两腿一软，张艺兴伸出手搭在扶手上，将身体靠上了电梯，他的呼吸有些急促，后背隐隐有些细密的汗珠渗出。张艺兴狠狠地瞪向了栏杆处的身影，然而Lay却不为所动，一脸戏谑地观察者张艺兴的反应，似乎还带着几分得意的笑容。

张艺兴不安地扯了扯领结，朝四周望了望，极力保持着自己的镇定，不要被周围的人看出些什么才好。只有助理小黑发现了张艺兴脸上一闪而过的异常，他上前在张艺兴旁边轻声问道，“怎么了老板？有哪里不舒服吗？”“咳”，张艺兴清了清嗓子，“没事，就是这几天稍微有点累，一会回去休息一下就好了。”

在工作人员一路引导下，张艺兴来到了位于酒店二楼临时安排的电影放映厅，今天是这部电影的第一场媒体粉丝放映会。张艺兴坐在了一排远离门的那一侧，柔软的座位将身后的那个东西好像又向里推了几分，引得他一阵震颤，却只能极力紧绷着身体，好不让自己露出什么端倪。

“下面请欢迎今天试映会的特邀嘉宾，Elip酒店的CEO，Lay先生。”

Lay在众人的掌声中走进放映厅，今天他也穿了一身黑色的西装，略微露出外套的白色衬衣袖口隐隐约约露出一块价值不菲的腕表，胸前的领带上别着一个精致的胸针，不过在场倒是没有人认出来，这胸针和张艺兴的耳钉都来自于同一个品牌的同一个系列。

Lay走过了工作人员给他留下的中间的位置，径直来到张艺兴的身边，“艺兴，你好啊”。张艺兴见Lay向自己走来，慌忙站起身来，轻轻向Lay鞠了一躬，“Lay先生，您好”，在两人握手的瞬间，Lay那只揣在裤兜里面的手不知又按动了什么按钮，张艺兴身后的震动猛地又增强了几分。

这突然增强的刺激让张艺兴不由自主地夹紧了身后的肌肉，握着的手也不自觉加大了几分力度，“艺兴虽然文质彬彬的样子，手上的力气却是不小呢。”张艺兴听见了Lay的调侃，却想不起半句回应的话，只得尴尬地笑笑，和Lay一起落了座。

随着电影开始，放映厅中的灯光渐渐暗了下来。张艺兴似乎是适应了身后传来的酥麻感觉，注意力渐渐被电影中的情节吸引过去。正当他思考电影中某处情节的处理时，一只手突然从西装外套的后摆出伸了进来，只用一个手指在张艺兴腰间的软肉上轻轻打着圈。张艺兴本就敏感，腰间更是如此，他猛地一个缩身，瞪向身边的人，“你到底想干什么？”

“不想干什么”，Lay仍旧盯着电影屏幕，却没有停下手里的动作，“想干你。”最后这三个字Lay没有出声，可张艺兴却从他的口型中看得分明，耳朵腾地一下红了起来。“你疯了，这里这么多人，你就不怕别人发现吗？”

Lay终于扭过头来，看着张艺兴的眼睛，一字一句笑着说道，“不怕，反正出事的不是我。”

张艺兴被Lay的态度激怒，伸出手将Lay的胳膊扯了出来，轻声和另一侧的导演说了句话，换到了大厅另一边的座位上。

Lay只是轻笑，拿出手机将调节的按钮推到了最高处，今天，可是要好好治一治这个小野猫才行。

张艺兴坐在椅子上，身后传来的剧烈震动让他不由地僵直了身体，却还是控制不住地颤抖。椭圆形的东西有节奏地按摩着身体深处最柔软的地方，引诱着那片粉红色的隐秘地带有节奏地收缩。好在放映厅里面充满电影的声音，不至于有人能听到自己身下羞耻的嗡嗡声，张艺兴紧紧地咬着嘴唇，极力地阻挡着那从喉咙中涌出的呻吟。

此时张艺兴早就无暇顾及电影中的情节，背后传来的快感吞噬、啃咬着他的每一条神经，勾引他将所有的注意力都放在那片泥泞。电影的后半段剧情趋于抒情，没有了前半段那些恢弘的大场面，放映厅内的音响声音小了许多，甚至在片中人物对话的间隙，还可以隐约听到观众断断续续的啜泣声，张艺兴不由地更加紧张起来，如果被别人听到，他真的不敢想象明天的头版头条会是什么内容。

在这一潮又一潮的节奏折磨下，这只小野猫用残存的理智选择了暂时服软，他向Lay投去的求助的目光，却没有等来期待的回应。Lay依旧保持着淡淡的微笑，仿佛全神贯注在电影情节中一般。张艺兴心中的怒火一下子升腾起来，这家伙摆明了是在挑衅，要是真的认真在看电影，怎么可能笑得出来。

张艺兴勉力打起精神，跟身旁的工作人员打了招呼，独自去到酒店二楼的VIP洗手间，他砰的一声关上了门，费力地将手伸向身后，一点一点地将那个椭圆形的东西拉了出来。粉色的小球在身体里呆的久了，带来的刺激早就没有最初那么强烈，现下突然被拉出来，高频的震动给其余的地方带来了新的刺激，主人一时间控制不出，从喉咙里发出了一声粘腻的呻吟。

这物件越接近出口，带来的饱胀感就越发强烈，张艺兴一只手撑在隔间的门上，一只手拉着那根细细的线，小心地向外拽着，生怕用力将线扯断。像是将橡木塞子从红酒瓶中拔起的声音，那个粉红色跳动的东西从主人的身体里脱离开来，表面上沾满了半透明的黏润液体。张艺兴上下打量了手中的东西，心下一阵生气，夹杂着几分委屈，反手就扔在了垃圾桶里。

清凉的自来水流入手心，将这位公子的优雅与理智一并带了回来，张艺兴整理好自己的形象，回到了放映厅。电影放映结束之后是例行的媒体访问时间，张艺兴游刃有余地应付着各路刁钻的问题，从中显示出来的儒雅与谦逊又为他圈了不少粉丝和好感。

采访的环节结束，张艺兴鞠躬向在场的工作人员致了谢，又跟导演打了招呼，跟着小助理准备离开会场。下了电梯却发现等在正门口的粉丝太多，贸然出去可能会引发混乱，无奈小黑给司机打了电话，打算从后门离开。

果然，后门处只有几个值班的保安，车子停在不远的一片暗处，张艺兴拉开车门，刚想坐进去，就被一双有力的大手拉住了手腕，猛地一下拽进了车里，跌在一个结实的胸膛上。小黑本来跟在张艺兴的身后，惊讶之余也看清了车里的人是Lay，便没有多说，顺着后门的小路打车回家了。

张艺兴落到了一个西洋杉和葡萄柚混合味道的怀里，还没来得及说话，便迎来了一个深吻，红酒的味道顺着Lay的舌尖灵巧地撬开了张艺兴的牙关，带着些略微的苦涩，前排的司机有眼色地拉起了座位中间的隔板。张艺兴被Lay吻得喘不过气来，却又挣脱不开Lay的钳制，只能发出呜呜的声音，没想到Lay丝毫不理会他的抗议，反而变本加厉地在湿暖的口腔中攻城略地。

“嘶…”Lay放开了张艺兴，这小野猫，如今竟然学会咬人了？看着张艺兴此刻被吮得通红的嘴唇，Lay凑上前去，在他耳边沉着嗓子说道，“你再敢咬我，我保证明天早上的头版头条就是你。”“我干什么了就头版头条？”张艺兴面对Lay的威胁，仍是不肯低头。“你以为，二楼的VIP洗手间，今晚有几个人进去过？”

Lay这句话的威力比先前身体里那个小东西的威力大多了，张艺兴此刻脑中一片空白，身体僵直着靠在座椅上，他先前只是一心想将那东西扔掉，却忘了是在Lay的酒店，更没想到会被发现。小野猫像是被浇上了一桶冷水一般，瞬间变得乖巧，水汽氤氲的眼神中甚至还夹杂着一丝可怜，Lay看着眼前温顺可爱的小猫，反倒是松开了对张艺兴的钳锢，坐回了另一侧的座位上，“该怎么做，你自己看着办。”

张艺兴愣了足有半分钟，才零零碎碎捡回了一点意识，他看了看Lay没有一丝波澜的表情，固扭了半天，还是心一狠，跨坐在Lay的腰上，把胳膊环在Lay的脖子后，将自己的唇送了上去。比起Lay的吻技，张艺兴就像是一个刚刚学会走路的孩子，只懂得被动地迎接侵略，在将柔软的舌尖送进Lay的口腔之后，几乎是瞬间就被反客为主。

Lay的双手不闲着，将张艺兴的领结摘了下来，又将那几颗碍眼的扣子也解开，顺着敞开的衣襟向那两处淡红色的凸起揉了过去。张艺兴怕痒，敏感处更是如此，在Lay的拨弄下不由自主地扭动着身体。这本就是为舞蹈而生的身体，长年的训练更是练就了一副柔软的腰肢，此刻在情欲驱使之下的扭动自然是一幅诱人景象。

两人只隔了一层薄薄的衣料，Lay的身下逐渐硬挺起来，可身上的这个尤物却后知后觉半天都没有反应过来，Lay松开了张艺兴的嘴唇，扶着那纤细的腰向上顶弄了一下，张艺兴这才反应过来，红着一张脸不知道如何是好。

Lay却存了另外的心思，“你撩的火，现在，你说应该怎么办？”张艺兴听懂了Lay话里的意思，“可是，可是这是在车上啊，还有司机先生呢，能不能等回去…”

Lay就是想看这个小野猫促狭的样子，可是现在这样好像还不够，于是又出言挑逗，“怎么，在车上就想被c/ao了？”张艺兴听了这话更是脸红，“不是，不是你让我…”“我可什么都没说，只是我现在这个样子，下车被人看见也不好，你挑起的事情，总得解决了吧？”张艺兴将眼前的情况迅速在脑海中过了一遍，最终还是选择屈服，他可不想明天一早就被爆出一个桃色新闻。

张艺兴顺着Lay的大腿滑了下去，跪坐在Lay的腿间，磨磨蹭蹭地解开了男人腰间的皮带，伸手握了上去。这本是弹钢琴的一双手，灵巧又柔软，只在指尖有几个小小的茧子。张艺兴卖力地上下套弄着，却没想到在他的动作下，手中好像又坚硬了几分，这样下去，就算是到了家也结束不了。

张艺兴心一横，也顾不得自己的脸面了，将头埋在男人的腰间，扶着送进了温热绵软的口中。

窗外的车流熙熙攘攘，闪烁的车灯凑在一起仿佛天上的银河一般，只是来往的人谁也不会想到，在匆匆驶过的这辆轿车里面会是这样一幅情欲的景象。

张艺兴伏在Lay的腿间，手口并用地伺候着，原本精致有型的头发在方才的揉弄下变得有些毛茸茸的。Lay看着他卖力吞吐侍弄的样子，终究还是不忍心，捏着他的下巴从嘴里退了出来，在手中释放了出来。张艺兴坐回了旁边的座位，心下满是委屈和气愤，偏着头望着窗外，执意不肯看Lay一眼，一时车厢内安静得可怕。

车停在了市区一栋别墅旁，这是Lay给张艺兴买的房子，平日里张艺兴没有工作的时候就住在这里，方便Lay随时来找他。张艺兴心里清楚，Lay在外面绝对不止自己一个，是以他也并不常来这里，即便是来了，一番情事之后往往也会离开。

张艺兴没有说话，骛自下了车往屋内走去，Lay见这小野猫一副清冷疏远的样子，心里的火顿时不打一处来，拉开车门追了进去。

张艺兴平日里喜欢一个人呆着，原因是他作曲时不愿意被人打扰，Lay也是随了他的性子，自从张艺兴搬进来之后，屋内一应的保姆管家都撤了出去，只在他不在的时候进来打扫。

张艺兴打开了门廊处的灯，怒气和委屈在心中揉成一团，他讨厌Lay这样一副只把他当成发泄工具的模样。虽然和Lay的相处时间不长，两人之间也只是金主和情人的关系，张艺兴心里却总是最Lay存了几分不一样的真心。两人刚在一起的时候，Lay晚上来找他，他还会趁着Lay洗澡的时候偷偷替他准备好第二天晨起的衣物，也曾派小助理去Lay的公司给他送过吃的，只是Lay每次都是在解决完需求之后匆匆离去，至于那些吃的，听小助理说，也被Lay分给了身边的助手，他自己一块都没有吃。久而久之，张艺兴也不愿再主动，两人之间好像也只剩下最单纯的肉体关系。

张艺兴刚刚走到客厅，就被身后一只手一把拽住按到了玄关上面，Lay不等他叫喊，便在背后扣住他的双手，猛地发力将张艺兴扛在了肩上。小野猫被这么一弄，更是委屈，在Lay的肩上拼了命地挣扎，Lay皱眉，在那浑圆的臀尖啪啪落下两记响亮的巴掌。

黑金勾花的大床上面铺着大红色的床单，张艺兴被狠狠扔到床上，黑雪松混合着苔藓的味道涌入鼻腔，混杂着小茴香与辣椒叶气味的跳动，好像是大雨如注的午夜伦敦，充斥着性感和欢爱的情动。

张艺兴委屈，冲着Lay吼道，“你到底想干什么？你今天还想怎样，要不是你之前非要往我屁股里塞那个破玩意儿，我也不会在发布会上迟到，要是知道你会这么对我，我就算资源被别人抢光也不跟着你！”小野猫生气了，可是Lay的脸上仍旧是一副面无表情的样子，只捧了张艺兴的脸，轻轻地吻了下去。

张艺兴被这突如其来的温柔搞得有点懵，如果说刚才在车上的那个吻是六月底闷热好几天之后的暴雨，现下则像是十二月的大雪，雪花成片落下，带来的是欣喜，是满足，好像填补了一整年的孤独和期望，用温柔将整个人包围起来。

这一吻下去，张艺兴心中的怒火消失了大半，桃红色的小嘴微微开合，竭力地迎合眼前这人的宠爱。Lay不知从哪里摸出来了一条黑色半透明的纱巾，轻轻将张艺兴的眼睛蒙了起来，这吻夺人心智，张艺兴只是沉溺，丝毫没有注意到Lay手上的动作，不多时，身上那略微有些皱褶的西装便被脱了个干净，只剩下一副透露着些许粉色的白皙身体。

Lay在张艺兴口中细细地品尝，今天小猫撒了浅灰香调，身上的香甜气味被好好地遮盖起来，取而代之的是鸢尾花和薰衣草混合的木质香，棱角分明，正是小猫平日在大众面前那一副冷冽而又疏离的模样。可就是这一副模样，勾引着Lay心底最深处的欲望，他想将这份伪装撕开，只留下小猫只属于自己的那副甜软面孔。

深棕褐色的床头柜被慢慢拉开，Lay伸手拿出来一捆红色的尼龙绳，将张艺兴的双手轻轻绕住。像是在雪地里的小女孩手中的火柴突然燃尽，张艺兴猛地从温柔乡中惊醒，Lay松开张艺兴的唇，抬身猛地将绳结抽紧，又在腰间略微施力，便将这具雪白的身体翻了过来。

红色的细绳从背后的手腕处出发，绕过细腰，在隐隐有些肌肉线条的小腹前交叉，勾上那敏感的脖颈，又转而向下，蹭过两点嫣红，挂上了结实的小臂，一路向下绕过股缝，从侧面向上，最后回到了手腕处，打上一个漂亮的绳结。

张艺兴还想挣扎，Lay将领带扯了下来，塞进了张艺兴的口中，又从柜子下层拿出了一个黑色金属圆棍，两端是两个皮质脚拷，系在了张艺兴的脚踝处。在金属棍的支撑下，张艺兴的双腿只能张开一个羞耻的角度，Lay站在床尾，两手抓住圆棍，猛地一拖，便将张艺兴拽了过来。Lay将圆棍举到胸前，张艺兴纤长的腿在圆棍的禁锢下弯出一个优美的弧度。“啪”，Lay握着圆棍的两端，发力向两边一拉，将棍子原本隐藏的部分全部拉展开来，在这样一个姿势下的小野猫，便将身体最隐秘的地方完完整整地展现在Lay的面前。

Lay探手向那粉红色的敏感处摸去，突然入侵的手指让张艺兴不由地收紧了肌肉，可是耐心扩张了半天，却没有半点效果。Lay起身又从柜子里拿出一个紫色的电动玩具，大小却是比先前那个大了许多。张艺兴被蒙着双眼，只能从黑色的纱网间隙里捕获一点朦胧的光线，在Lay将震动的那个东西抵上入口时，未知所带来的恐惧和紧张让他身下一阵僵硬，Lay皱着眉头，半天也没能将东西送进去，终于失去了耐心，解下腰间的皮带，朝着张艺兴胸前打了下去，“放松，不然我打到你放松为止。”

皮带落在白皙的胸前，落下了一个淡红色的印记，张艺兴颤抖着放松身体，任Lay将那个可怕的东西送了进来。剧烈的震动带来的是更加频繁的身体的颤抖，晶莹的口涎打湿了墨蓝色的真丝领带，顺着嘴角淌了出来，身后酥麻的感觉让张艺兴不住地扭动着身体，却将身上的红色绳结越挣越紧，粗糙的尼龙绳表面摩擦着敏感的位置，加剧了身体里的东西所带来的刺激。

Lay坐在床尾对面的沙发上，倒了一杯红酒，细细地品味着眼前这番美妙的景象。终于，张艺兴在接连不断的刺激下，身体一阵痉挛，Lay走上前去，把张艺兴脚踝处的皮扣解开，又将那跳动的东西抽了出来，挺身而入。经过先前一番折腾，张艺兴早就没有了半分反抗的力气，任由Lay在自己身上攻城略地，留下一片又一片青紫色的痕迹。

也不知，究竟是伦敦的夜雨更加妩媚，还是初冬的大雪更加温柔。  
后记  
张艺兴被折腾了一夜，第二天直接睡到了日上三竿，要不是小黑打来的夺命连环call，差点就要误了下午的电影宣传会。现场的粉丝们看着张艺兴略显憔悴疲惫的样子，纷纷心疼不已，张艺兴心里也是暗暗地不满，那没良心的明明知道第二天自己有活动，还那样折腾自己，现在空着肚子又饿又累，能不憔悴吗？也不知道是谁搞的早餐，鸡蛋那么难吃，吃一口就全吐出来了……

而此刻，Lay坐在三十一层的办公室，冷着脸将真皮座椅转向了背对门口的方向，拿出一把银亮的钥匙，从右下角上锁的抽屉里小心翼翼地取出那本他偷偷从网上买的书。

《100个妙招教你搞对象》

\- 正文完 -


End file.
